<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Soviet Soldier Met The Pharaoh by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710109">When The Soviet Soldier Met The Pharaoh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahk is really trying to comfort Akim, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Egypt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Soviet Union</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new exhibit at the museum and Ahkmenrah tries to introduce himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Akim was new to the Museum of Natural History. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He didn't know much about the museum itself, but he did know one thing--the Tablet gave him his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He, himself, was a wax figure, but he had gotten the memories of Nikolai Akim Sidorenko XIII.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim had been a soviet soldier, who had actually met Stalin once or twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim had been born 1935. He died in 1951--at age 16. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim had lied about his age to get into the soviet military.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim had been stationed in a village in Siberia with two others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       That villiage was going through a tuberculosis outbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sadly, Akim had caught it, falling ill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The two others planned to take him back to Moscow, but once they had found out that Akim was gay, one shot him in the stomach and they both left Akim to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Every so often Akim would feel the pain from the gunshot wound and the disease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Tonight was one of those times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           The pain was something that Akim found unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          The Russian boy curled up into a ball, sitting with his knees to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Are you okay?" A voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Akim glanced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       There in front of him stood Ahkmenrah, himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Da. I'm alright," Akim lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk sat down beside Akim. He smiled. "I'm Ahkmenrah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Akim knew this already but said nothing about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Akim smiled, then changed his seating.  "I'm Akim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Ahkmenrah smiled even more. "Nice to meet you, Akim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           And then, Akim's heart began to soar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Ahkmenrah asked,  "You're new to the museum, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Akim nodded. "Da."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk suggested, "How about I show you around then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim continued to smile. "I'd like that a lot."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find my blog about Akim on Tumblr @smol-boy-akim</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       "These are my friends Jedediah and Octavius…" Ahkmenrah began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Howdy!" Jed excitedly grinned at Akim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Privet," Akim said softly to Jed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Octavius waved silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ahkmenrah continued to introduce the exhibitions to Akim. "Attila the Hun, Dexter, Sacagawea, Teddy Roosevelt…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Teddy smiled, sticking his hand out to for Akim to shake. "Nice to meet you, my boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Akim stared blankly at Teddy's outward reaching hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          He gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I think Akim's got Tuberculosis," Petrov stated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           Volkov nodded. "Da. I think so too." He turned to look at Akim. "Don't worry Sidorenko, you'll be back in Moscow before you know it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Akim sickly smiled. His fever made his whole body feel hot and gross. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           Volkov and Petrov led Akim down to the horses--only two of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Petrov grinned as he got on his horse. "Volkov, did you know that Sidorenko is a homosexual?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Akim stopped dead in his tracks--eyes wide, heart racing, and nervous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           He couldn't tell if it was just the Tuberculosis or his own anxiety that was the reason he couldn't breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Volkov said clambering onto the horse, his gaze upon Petrov, "Nyet, I didn't know." He turned to face Akim. He held at hand out. "Hop on. You're riding with me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Akim went and grabbed ahold of Volkov's hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Volkov chuckled as he pulled out his pistol. He pulled the trigger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         The bullet impaled Akim in the mid-torso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Akim let go of Volkov's hand and stumbled backwards--his hand shot over the wound. "How could you do this?" Akim weakly questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Volkov just said, "I did it because it's what needed to be done." Volkov's small grin contorted into an evil snarl. "Now die, you sick bastard." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       Petrov chuckled. "Good one, Volkov."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      Then in unison, Petrov and Volkov rode off through Siberia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Akim watched them until they disappeared over the horizon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Then, Akim collapsed to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Akim blunk back into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Teddy said, "Don't leave me hanging, my boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim's eyes grew wide, he gulped once again, turned around, and took off running in an opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Teddy questioned, "Did I say or do something to offend him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Teddy never got his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ahkmenrah called after Akim. "Akim, wait!" He glanced at the other exhibits and then back toward the direction Akim had ran off in. Ahkmenrah took a deep breath and ran after Akim.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Akim found himself stopping near the Hall of African Mammals. He took a deep breath, sighed, and slid down the wall into a sitting position.</p><p>     "Der'mo," Akim gasped as the ever lasting feeling of the pain of the gunshot wound flowed through him.</p><p>       The Russian boy then craddled his head on his knees.</p><p>        That's when it happened.</p><p>        Akim began to cry--softly.</p><p>        He thought to himself, <em> it's alright. Not everyone is like Petrov and Volkov. </em></p><p>         But not even that thought would soothe his nerves.</p><p>          "Akim?" A voice called out quietly.</p><p>           Akim very much knew who it was...Ahkmenrah.</p><p>            "Are you okay?" Ahk continued, sounding just the slightest bit concerned.</p><p>             "Just leave me alone." Akim's voice was muffled.</p><p>              "Akim, please just look at me," Ahk pled.</p><p>              Akim slowly raised his head.</p><p>              Ahk was there, kneeling, with a genuinely concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He repeated his past question to Akim.</p><p>              Akim nodded, sniffling. "Da. I'm alright." He used his jacket sleeve to wipe away the tears from his tear-stained face.</p><p>         Ahk slightly smiled at that response. "Here how about we go back and hang out with my friends?"</p><p>         "Okay," Akim responded.</p><p>          Then, Ahk held out his hand.</p><p>          A look of pure horror fell upon Akim's face as he scrambled backwards, whimpering, "Stay back. Please stay back."</p><p>           Ahk lowered his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, Akim. Just trust me."</p><p>           Ahk could practically see the fear in the Russian boy's eyes. Then, Ahk took at seat by Akim and just hugged him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akim's eyes burned from his own tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Ahk, still holding the Russian boy in an embrace, rubbed his back. And in soothing tones, he said, "Shh. Everything will be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       After plenty of moments more of this, Akim pulled back out of the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ahkmenrah's hands shifted onto Akim's shoulders as if he was holding the Russian boy steady. Ahk's gaze locked with Akim's. "Are you alright now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim sniffled as he wiped a tear off his cheek. "I think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Can I ask you something?" Ahk began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Why are you so scared of grabbing someone's hand?" Ahk asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim gulped while eyeing Ahkmenrah. "You really wanna know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk nodded but said no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim sighed, lowering his gaze away from Ahk's. "As you know I was a Soviet soldier. I had lied about my age, saying I was 18 when I was actually 16. I had been stationed in a village in Siberia with two others..." His voice was beginning to waver now. "...their names were Petrov and Volkov.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "I had caught Tuberculosis in that village. Petrov had promised me that I'd get back to Moscow to receive medical treatment. We only had two horses. Petrov took one while Volkov and I got the other. Petrov told Volkov that I was...gay…" Akim quickly glanced back up at Ahk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         But Ahk's expression hadn't changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Akim continued."....and Volkov said nothing at first. He stuck out his hand for me, to help me onto the horse." Akim swallowed hard as he continued to recall the horror of that night. "Once I did grab his hand, he shot me, cussed me out and he and Petrov rode off, leaving me to die." The Russian boy looked back up at Ahkmenrah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahk was silent for a moment before saying, "Would you like it if I took you back out to where everyone is and told them that they should raise their hand around you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim sniffled. "Da. I would."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Before heading back to where everyone else was, Ahk said, "I know how you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Akim cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. "What? You do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahkmenrah nodded. "Yeah. I was killed by someone that I trusted dearly...my brother. He stabbed me seventy-three times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim gulped. "Ouch." He paused before softly saying, "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahk huffed. "It's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No, it's not," Akim began. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry that it happened to you." Akim rested a hand on Ahk's arm, comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk snapped, slapping Akim's arm away. "Stop saying you're sorry--it's not like you could have stop it. You weren't even born!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "But, I'm-" Akim was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Ugh!" Ahkmenrah angrily huffed as he stood and stormed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Ahk!" Akim began to call after the other boy. His voice grew fainter, "I'm sorry-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akim found Ahk in tomb, sitting with his knees to his chest, his head cradled in his knees, and he just cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim slowly, and quietly slinked over to Ahk, taking a seat right by him. He took one arm and put it around Ahk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahkmenrah's head slowly shifted onto Akim's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim ran his hand through Ahk's hair. The Russian boy began to sing softly to the crying Egyptian boy. "Spi, mladenets moy prekrasnyy, bayushki-bayu. Tikho smotrit mesyats yasnyy v kolybel' tvoyu. Stanu skazyvat' ya skazki, pesenku spoyu; ty zh dremli, zakryvshi glazki, bayushki-bayu. Po kamnyam struitsya terek, pleshchet mutnyy val; zloy chechen polzet na bereg, tochit svoy kinzhal; no otets tvoy staryy voin, zakalen v boyu; spi, malyutka, bud' spokoyen, bayushki-bayu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim noticed that Ahk had fallen asleep. The Russian boy faintly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ahk picked his head off of Akim's head, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim thought for a moment before saying, "A couple of hours...I didn't want to wake you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahk then asked, "What was that song you sang to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim told him, "It's a Russian lullaby called the cossack lullaby--my mother used to sing it to me all the time when I was young."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahk's eyes met Akim's soft, comforting gaze. "Has anyone told you that you sing like a god?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim smiled, blushing. "No. I've never really sang to anyone before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Why not?" Ahk asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim sighed. "My father would always say that only girls sing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ahk huffed. "What he says isn't true--anyone can sing." Ahk held one of Akim's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim began to smile even more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Teddy's voice rang out, "Back to your exhibits everyone! Dawn is almost upon us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Do you wanna meet here tomorrow night?" Ahk asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim nodded. "Da."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Anyone home?" Akim asked knocking on the wall of the tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I'm here," Ahkmenrah chuckled as he approached Akim. "How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Still a little depressed, but that's to be expected," Akim remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          That made Ahk laugh. He commented, "Same." He paused before asking, "Do you want to go hang out with my friends again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Are you sure that they'll like me even after last night?" Akim fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Ahk assured him, "They don't think any different of you after last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          That made Akim smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           In the next few hours, Akim and Ahk laughed and chatted with the other exhibits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           At one point, Akim noticed that Sacagawea seemed upset about something. "What's up with her?" Akim asked, whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Ahk told him, "Wea is just upset she didn't get to kiss a girl we used to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Oh," Akim breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Now, it was nearing sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim had agreed to walk Ahk to his tomb and then from there, he'd shoot up the stairway to his exhibit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Finally, they reached Ahk's tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahkmenrah looked right at Akim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim just nervously stood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk smiled. "Your eyes a beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Uh...thanks," Akim blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         That's right when Ahkmenrah leaned in and kissed Akim on the lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahkmenrah pulled away. He was still smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He paced into his tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim seemed to be stuck in a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "It's nearly sunrise, everyone!" Teddy called out to all the exhibits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           That seemed to snap Akim out of his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Akim blinked a couple of times in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Quickly, he rushed up the staircase and to his exhibit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim paced out to where the he'd meet up with Ahk and his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Teddy turned to face the Russian boy. "Oh, Akim, my boy! Just who I wanted to see!" There was a small pause. "You were the only one on exhibit in the 'Soviet soldiers' section, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim nodded. "Da."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Teddy smiled. "Well, the museum had recieved more for your exhibit besides you. The workers just had to rearrange somethings--and, once they did, they moved the others out of the basement." Another pause on Teddy's part. "Akim, I believe you know Vlad and Yuri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim's heart practically stopped beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Right there in front of him was Vlad Petrov and Yuri Volkov...the men who killed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Volkov smirked. "Look what we've got here...a </span>
  <em>
    <span>trus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Akim gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Volkov paced closer. "I don't know why you're here...after all you didn't do anything for the world...because everyone knows ill men like you can't do shit," Volkov spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Akim backed up a couple of paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Volkov chuckled. "What's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you…" a laugh, "just kidding." He punched Akim right in the nose, causing Akim to stumble backward and fall onto the ground. Volkov just keep getting closer as he clenched both two of his hands into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              "I think this was a mistake," Teddy whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You think?" Anger seemed to dance in Akim's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                As Volkov got closer, Akim managed to know his feet out from underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Akim then scrambled to get up only to find out that Volkov had ahold of his ankle. Akim swiftly kicked Volkov in the face, making him let go, and then Akim stood and quickly dashed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            As he was rushing away, he noticed Ahkmenrah leaving his tomb. Akim ran up and hugged him tight, burying his head in Ahk's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find the blog about Akim on Tumblr @smol-boy-akim</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After several moments more, Akim stepped back, pulling his head back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ahkmenrah put his hands on Akim's shoulders. "Akim, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim took a deep breath. "Apparently, Vlad Petrov and Yuri Volkov are also at this museum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk's eyes grew wide. "Volkov and Petrov as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Volkov and Petrov? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ones that killed you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim nodded. "Da."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahkmenrah's eyes scanned Akim. His eyes came to a halt on a tear in Akim's jacket. "Which one of them did it?" He then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Volkov," Akim began. "He managed to knock me over." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahk huffed. He clenched his jaw, firmly, and his fists. Then, he started down the way that Akim had came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Ahk, you don't have to do this!" Akim called after the pharaoh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No. I do," Ahkmenrah answered the Soviet soldier. Ahk continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim nervously gazed around and then followed Ahk out to where Volkov and Petrov would be. "They're going to eat you alive, Ahk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahkmenrah stopped. "Well," he began. "I have to do what I can to help you." He paused before continuing. "I hope this doesn't sound weird, but last night, I read up on you and your history."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim tensed. Did he know about all the countless deaths and the blood on Akim's hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Ahk continued, relieving Akim. If Ahkmenrah knew about any of that, he didn't state it. "You were the USSR's top airforce general--in close ties with Stalin, why did they kill you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Akim sighed. "It's more of like an assassination." The Russian paused before saying, "My guess is that they didn't want a gay man in charge of them." A pause, "at least they didn't know I was transmasc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ahk faintly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim continued. "But, it sure says something if an enemy nation fails to assassinate you twice, but your own guys get it right on the first shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ahkmenrah then asked, "Akim, who tried to kill you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "The United States."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Akim, I didn't know-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Akim chuckled, fakely, "I guess they didn't like I believed in equality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Sidorenko!" A voice hissed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Both Ahk and Akim turned to face the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There stood no other than Yuri Volkov.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Volkov grinned. "Now who do we have here?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>